Episode 76
Die Rache der Panther-Dämonen ist die 76. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Die vier Geschwister vom Stamm der Pantherdämonen halten Kagome noch immer gefangen und wollen sie mit einigen anderen opfern, um ihren großen Meister wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Auf der Suche nach ihr finden Inu Yasha und seine Freunde ein geheimnisvolles, menschenleeres Dorf. Auch Sesshōmaru hat noch eine 50 Jahre alte Rechnung mit den Pantherdämonen offen. Von Myōga und Jaken erfährt Inu Yasha, was damals geschah. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha setzt sein rotes Tessaiga gegen die Wand ein, die ihm und Kōga den Weg versperrt. Er ist stolz, dass er sie brechen kann, wird jedoch wütend, als Kōga ihm einfach davon läuft. Da kommen Kirara, Miroku, Sango und Shippō und zusammen rennen sie in Richtung Schloss der Pantherdämonen. Kagome wird in eine Zelle geworfen und merkt, dass dort auch noch andere anwesend sind. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde treffen indessen auf ein Dorf, das früher wohl eine Art geheimer Zuflucht für Menschen darstellt, doch nun ist es verlassen. Da greift Karan , die Dämonin aus dem Dorf, die Gruppe an. Inu Yasha vertreibt sie mit dem Kaze no Kizu von Tessaiga, doch als er sie verfolgt gerät er in eine Falle und wird von einem starken Geruch außer Gefecht gesetzt. Im rechten Moment kommt Sesshōmaru und zerstört einen Teil der Gebäudeund vertreibt den Geruch; Karan verschwindet mit den Worten, dass sie die beiden Brüder am Schloss erwartet. Sesshomaru ist sehr wütend, dass Inu Yasha anwesend ist und meint, dass Inu Yasha ein Idiot ist und sich in seine Krieg nicht einmischen soll. Inu Yasha ist verwundert, dann jedoch kommen Hachi und Myōga. Myoga erklärt ihm die Geschichte, wie Inu no Taishō vor vielen Jahren gegen die Panther-Dämonen kämpfte, als diese versuchten, die westliche Provinz zu erobern. Inu no Taishō gewann, doch die Panther schworen Rache. Inu Yasha erkennt, dass Opa recht hatte mit seiner Aussage, dass ein Katzenfluch 7 Generationen überdauert. Auf einmal verschwindet Myōga woraus Miroku folgerichtig schließt, dass es unbequem wird; sie werden von Kara angegriffen. Kōga kann indessen keine Spur von Kagome finden und ist sehr wütend darüber, Ginta und Hakkaku schlagen vor, Inu Yashas Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen, doch der lehnt natürlich ab. Da kommt Rōyakan aus dem Wald. Sesshōmaru und Jaken stoßen auf Tōran, die erstmal Jaken besiegt, der jedoch von Sesshōmaru gerettet wird. Nach einem kurzen, unentschiedenen Kampf gegen Sesshōmaru verschwindet Toran. Sesshōmaru erinnert sich daran, wie er vor 50 Jahren den Kampf gegen die Panther vorbereitete. Rōyakan bot ihm damals seine Hilfe an. Dieser Rōyakan redet indessen noch mit Kōga und seinen Begleitern. Vor 50 Jahren hatten sie im Kampf die Frontlinie verteidigen sollen, doch nach einem verlorenen Kampf waren sie sofort geflohen, weshalb Sesshōmaru auch so sauer auf Rōyakan war. Koga interessiert sich jedoch nicht für die Vergangenheit, doch als er merkt, dass er nicht weiterkommt helfen Rōyakans Wölfe ihm. Dabei findet Kōga das Blumenpanthermädchen, dass Kagome eingeschläfert hatte und kämpft gegen sie, doch ihre Magie ist zu hoch für ihn, sie zieht sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit zurück. Inu Yasha kämoft indessen gegen Kara, der Schrank von einem Panther jedoch holt Kirara und die anderen vom Himmel und sperrt sie mit in Kagomes Zelle und sagt, dass sie dem großen Meister geopfert werden sollen, sodass Inu Yasha jetzt alleine steht. In der Zelle befinden sich außer ihnen noch all die Menschen aus dem Dorf, denen Kagome Mut zuzusprechen versucht, doch es scheint ein ziemlich hoffnungsloses Unterfangen zu sein. Jaken indessen ist auch allein und wird von Panthern umrundet. Als er seinen Jintōjō zum angreifen verwendet, trifft er nicht, doch Inu Yasha rettet ihn. Sie fragen sich gegenseitig, wo ihre Freunde sind, doch keiner weiß vom Aufenthaltsort der Freunde des jeweils Anderen. Inu Yasha fragt, wieso Sesshomaru überhaupt mitmischt. Jaken erzählt, wie er vor 50 Jahren die Nachricht Sesshomaru überbrachte, dass er Inu Yashas Hilfe in der Schlacht gegen die Panther-Dämonen in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Da war Inu Yasha jedoch schon an den Baum gefesselt, Sesshomaru war sehr verärgert, dass Inu Yasha nicht kommt, um seinem Bruder zu helfen, was darauf hindeutet, dass auch hier ein Grund für Sesshōmarus Hass auf Inu Yasha liegen könnte. Inu Yasha jedoch hat genug gehört und verschwindet; Jaken folgt ihm. Tōran stellt einen Tisch vor das Skelett des alten, großen Panther-Dämons und sagt ihm, dass er bald wiederbelebt sein wird. Tōran legt außerdem die Juwelensplitter auf den Tisch. Kōga wird an einem Tor von dem Schrank von einem Dämon aufgehalten, der ihm seine Blitze entgegenschießt, Inu Yasha und Jaken greifen die Blumendämonin an und Sesshōmaru kämpft am dritten Tor mit Kara. Soundtracks #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Title Card Theme #Attack (ab 1:07) #? #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Attack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Fierce Battle #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Miasma #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Sign of Unrest #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Inu Yasha Transformed #Half Demon, Inu Yasha